


Partake Of Me

by harlot_of_oblivion



Series: Partake Of Me [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Sharing, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Light Angst, Poetry, Smut, Temptation, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires, and ho boy he's into it, vampire reader, who wouldn't want to bite his neck?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 20:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20645135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlot_of_oblivion/pseuds/harlot_of_oblivion
Summary: You and Vergil are out on a mission when an insatiable hunger rears its ugly head. You would ask the handsome devil beside you to lend a helping hand if it wasn't for one problem...you haven't told him that you're a vampire. Can you resist the allure of his blood? Or will you give into the temptation known as Vergil Sparda?





	Partake Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from tumblr. Prepare yourself for some blood and spice! 😘

The allure of the night sky never ceases to amaze you. A cluster of bright twinkling jewels swim in a vast sea of black while the harvest moon illuminates the surrounding buildings and roads with its ethereal glow. You remember the wandering walks in the middle of night during your youth, staring up at the stars in wonder as you imagine what it would be like to live another life besides your dreadfully boring one. Little did you know what twists and turns your life would take…for now you stalk the streets as a vampire, a true daughter of darkness, no longer living at all and in no way is your life boring anymore.

You have a deeper comprehension for all that goes bump in the night than most, embodying one of the many dangers that lurk in the shadows. Shortly after your introduction into vampirism, you travel around for a time and hone the skills your dark nature gifts you with…until one day you came upon an interesting opportunity in the paper. A shop called Devil May Cry is looking for mercenaries willing to do tough jobs that require supernatural and paranormal expertise. This piques your interest and you immediately call the number listed by the wanted ad. It has been a few months since then, and you quite enjoy the challenges that present themselves during this line of work. You especially enjoy the presence of a certain white-haired gentleman that frequently accompanies you on these jobs.

Vergil Sparda, the twin brother of the man who owns the shop, is no normal man. During your time with him you find him to be just as dangerous and deadly as you. It is being the kin of the demon known as the Legendary Dark Knight that gift him with powers you have witnessed for yourself multiple times. Well, that and his sword, the Yamato. You admire how calm and collected he is during battle, flashing and slicing through enemies with ease. It also does not hurt that he is easy on the eyes. His striking face and unwavering silver gaze never fails to trick you into believing you can breathe again…because the Son of Sparda is absolutely breathtaking.

_Too bad he wouldn’t think the same of you if he found out what you truly are..._

Your eyes roll at your sullen thought as you and Vergil make your way down a deserted alleyway. Both of you just spent the entire night investigating a lead for a mission in the older parts of this bustling neighborhood. When both of you fail to see the connection in the information you have gathered, Vergil suggests getting a couple of rooms at a nearby motel. That way both your minds may reassess the situation with a fresh perspective after proper rest. You gladly go along with this plan, longing to clean your guns and change your clothes. It also saves you from coming up with an excuse to find shelter from the dawn’s first light.

When you took the position at the shop you may have neglected to tell them about your vampiric nature. You have found through experience that one should always be careful with who you tell such a secret. And considering that the shop focuses on supernatural threats, you did not want to reveal what you really are in case they see your mere existence as a threat. It may be a bit presumptuous, but a healthy dose of paranoia always keeps you safe. You do not have the luxury of having someone watch your back in this solitary life.

But now you are regretting your decision to keep your vampirism a secret as the insatiable hunger for blood slowly builds up inside you. This is usually not a problem since you always bring plenty of blood packs with you during a mission, but when you check your travel bag they are nowhere to be seen. You forgot the one thing you need to survive, to keep you sane…and now you are paying for it as you summon all of your willpower to keep your hunger under control.

The handsome devil walking beside you does not help your endeavor as your mind obsesses over what his blood would smell and taste like. Your eyes wander over and steal glances at his collar, longing to tear it away from his neck and sample what the Dark Slayer has to offer. Vergil catches you a couple of times, making you turn your head away as you pretend to be surveying your surroundings with high alertness. Your insidious paranoia almost convinces you that he knows your secret.

_He sees you for what you really are: a blight on the world that needs to be destroyed…_

You shake your head, casting out all your fearful notions from your mind as you finally arrive at the quaint motel. Vergil scans your face with a critical eye, his silent way of asking you if everything is alright. You smile at his concern and nod your head. Being a vampire comes with its fair share of hang ups; such as always being paranoid no matter how safe you are…or the habit of obsessing over something you desire, driving yourself mad until you have it in your possession. You have the misfortune of currently suffering from both afflictions, craving the well-mannered devil holding the entryway door open for you while also afraid of him using the Yamato against you.

Your body shudders as the image of your fictional final death runs through your mind. The poor front desk clerk regards you warily as you ask for a room, completely forgetting that you usually ask for two rooms when you stop for the night at places like this motel. Vergil raises an eyebrow at this, but does not correct you as he peers down at you with those keen eyes. You avoid meeting his gaze and drum your fingers on the desk testily as the clerk puts you down for a room while going on about the amenities of the motel. As soon as the room key is in your hand you dash down the hall, doing your best to keep a normal pace as you walk straight to the door of your rented room.

As you raise the key to unlock the door your sharp sense of awareness detects the sudden presence of Vergil close behind you. “Y/N,” he addresses to get your attention. You look over your shoulder and lock onto his intense gaze, doing your best to ignore the overwhelming body heat emanating from him. “Are you well?” he questions, a bit of worry laced in his tone. “You seem…distraught.”

“What?” you mutter as your hand fumbles with the lock, distracted by the steady cadence of his heart beat close to your ear. “No, I’m fine. Just tired and frustrated. I just need some rest, that’s all.”

Vergil studies you closely. You know that your answer is weak, but it is taking all of your willpower to not latch your fangs into the irresistible neck currently over your shoulder. His eyes dart over to the key clinking against the handle as your trembling hand attempts to unlock it. He swiftly leans over and places his hand over yours, causing a series of shivers to cascade though your body from his warm touch. And his scent…like fresh snow first thing in the morning after a winter storm. It overtakes your senses as it begins unravel the last strand of control inside you. He gently guides the key to its proper place, slides it into the keyhole, and turns it for you.

“After you,” he murmurs in your ear. It takes you a moment to collect yourself, steeling your resolve against the temptation known as Vergil Sparda.

“Thanks,” you mumble as you bow your head and turn the handle of the door.

It almost pains you to step away from him as you enter the room. Your body is physically twitching as you examine the plain walls and furniture, taking note of the one lone bed in the middle of the room. Vergil closes and locks the door behind you before sweeping the entire room in his usual search for hidden threats or traps. You do not even bate eye at this as you set your travel bag down on a nearby table. If you had rented a second room you would be doing the exact same thing, except your search is for holes or crevices that may let sunlight in and promptly covering them up. When the room passes his inspection, Vergil heads over to the windows and starts to draw the curtains closed. Seeing the moonlight drift through the glass and illuminate his gorgeous profile stirs the ever-growing desire for him inside you. The calm beat of his heart, the feel of his radiating body heat, his amazingly intoxicating scent…

_Your hunger demands to be sated…**NOW**._

You clamp down hard on whatever remaining power you have left to keep yourself from doing anything foolish, like jumping Vergil and taking what you want. That insatiable need clawing at the back of brain can only mean one thing…you are very close to entering a frenzy. _Not good, not good_. If you were to feed on anyone now you would most likely drain them of all their blood. _You’ve really fucked up now_. So, even if you put aside your fears and ask Vergil for some of his blood, you could not vouch for his safety. The very thought of causing fatal harm to him…

_**No**. I cannot risk it._

Vergil’s imposing back is still facing you as he closes the last curtain, so you know he has not noticed your frantic state yet. _I must not let him see me like this_. Your mind hastily formulates a plan to put some distance between the two of you as fast as possible. You take your phone out of your travel bag as you conjure up a smooth lie. “I’m going to go outside and see if there’s better signal.” You walk over to the door and reach for the handle. “I’ll, uh…be right back.”

“Going out for a drink?”

Your hand pauses just inches away from the door as the room echoes with his confrontational inquiry. You glance sideways at the cocksure devil standing across the room. “W-what are you…talking about?”

Vergil turns around and faces you with a challenging glare. “I am no fool, Y/N…I know what you are.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Vergil.” You turn away from him, whispering paranoia rattling your brain as you struggle to keep yourself together long enough to just get out of the room. “Now, if you’ll excuse me-”

The distinct sound of the Yamato slices through the air. The hunger inside you turns into panic. This is it…this is how you meet your final death: at the hands of the man you adore deeply, despite being eternally damned. _How fucking cliché can you get?_ you thought, knowing that in your weak state you stand no chance against him. You prepare yourself for the inevitable spiel of needing to cut you down and the biggest fight of your undead life.

A delectable scent wafts under your nose. Your supernatural senses become hyperaware as it focuses in the indistinguishable smell of strong, thick…**blood**. This blood triggers a memory…sitting with friends around a campfire in the dead of winter, laughing and sipping spiced wine. The hunger comes back in full force as your head swivels around unnaturally fast towards the source. Vergil’s left hand is gloveless. A deep gash has been cut into his palm as he holds it out, his blood welling up into a small pool. Just the sight it has you baring your fangs as you behold the tempting devil currently smirking at you.

“It seems I’ve injured myself,” he observes nonchalantly. The sight of his smug face angers you, but it also gives you a moment to reign in the hectic storm swirling in your head as you fight the urge to pounce him. You want to tear your eyes away from his redolent nectar, but they stay glued to his hand. There is no doubt that Vergil sees the feral glow of your eyes gleaming in the darkness of the room.

“Don’t…” you weakly plea as your body begins to tremble. “I can’t…”

“Would you be a dear and take care of it for me?” he taunts as his bloody hand tips ever so slightly. Your predatory eyes follow the lovely trail as it drips down, building and collecting at the edge of his hand before a single drop forms and begins to fall…

Instantly, your primal instincts kick in. Your phone drops from your hand as you lunge at Vergil faster than a bullet from one of your guns. He grunts as the force of your abnormally quick approach takes him off guard, sending him straight to the floor. You straddle his waist and grab his wrist, bringing it close to your face as you inhale its sweet fragrance. You sigh in ecstasy, slowly slipping into a hazy stupor as your body shivers in excitement.

“You’re a lot stronger than I anticipated.”

Vergil’s voice breaks you out of your hungry daze as you stare down at him. His fierce eyes meet your own predatory gaze as he props himself up with his free arm. He is oddly calm for a man who was just knocked to the ground by a bloodthirsty vampire. Your eyes widen in horror as you realize what you have just done and immediately let go of his wrist. Before you can even think about retreating, Vergil wraps his arms around in a vice grip, effectively trapping you against his body. You struggle against him a bit, trying to break free, but it is in vain as you used what last bit of strength you had getting within this devil’s grasp.

“Is the blood of the Son of Sparda not good enough for you?” he sneers by your ear, his grip tightening around you as your body continues to fight against him.

“No!” you wail. “Your blood smells…so **good**,” you admit as you deeply inhale the succulent scent.

Vergil withdraws from your ear and presses his forehead against yours, forcing you to stare up into his inquisitive gaze. “Then what is stopping you from partaking of me?”

You swallow down your fears, mustering up the courage to speak truthfully. “I’m…really low on blood and…really close to giving in…to a frenzy. I don’t want…to lose control and...” You trail off as the thought of hurting him makes your body shake uncontrollably.

“I am well aware just how hungry you are,” he affirms softly, the gentle tone of his voice taking you by surprise even in your crazed state. “Which is why I am offering my blood to you.” He lifts his bloody hand near your face. Your eyes shoot back to it instantly as you start to pant frantically. Vergil places his lips next to your ear again as he continues to encourage you. “It is too close to dawn and I very much like to keep my partner from becoming ash.”

“Vergil,” you whine as you look away from his hand, opting to stare at the ceiling instead of burying your face into the crook of his enticing neck. “I-I wouldn’t forgive myself…if I hurt you.”

“You will not hurt me.”

You shake head. “No, I can’t-”

Suddenly, your view flips as Vergil swings you around and anchors you down to the floor with his unbloodied hand by the neck. He traps your legs in between his muscular thighs as he stares down at you. “Stop being stubborn and take my blood,” he commands impatiently.

You vigorously shake your head again as your body wriggles underneath his weight, refusing to give in to his demand for his own safety. “I would rather burn to cinders in the sun than give myself the chance of harming you in any way,” you swear with total conviction as you feebly attempt to escape from his immovable hold one last time. Try as you might you cannot make him budge as the last of your strength wanes. You see his familiar scowl before closing your eyes, summoning every last ounce of control you have to restrain yourself from giving into his tempting offer.

You feel him lean away as a low rumbling growl fills the air around you. A few moments pass before you feel his hand cup your face, smearing warm blood onto your skin. You press your lips into a thin line as you desperately try to keep yourself together beneath your wicked captor. His thumb tenderly strokes your cheek as his other hand loosens and slides to the back of your neck. All is quiet and calm. You convince yourself that Vergil has finally decided to end your suffering. But then, he quickly raises your head and you feel something press hard against your mouth…

_**His lips**_. Your eyes snap open as you gasp in shock. This proves to be your undoing though, as you suddenly taste liquid life pour into your open mouth. As soon as his blood touches your tongue the most gratifying moan escapes your throat. Your tongue starts to explore his mouth its own accord, searching for every last drop as your hands grip his perfectly slicked back hair. He lifts you up off the floor and moves your legs to straddle him as you sit on his lap, all while never breaking away from your ravenous kiss.

You purr in pleasure at this new arrangement as you begin to grind against him, lost in the taste of his demonically blessed blood. And Vergil does not just sit there and let you kiss the him into oblivion. You feel his hands roam over your arched back, your bent legs, and pert bottom as his hips meet yours with his own grinding thrusts. His tongue continuously challenges you for dominance, sometimes relenting to your ravishing tongue, and other times viciously pushing his way into your mouth to do some exploring of his own. Both of your growls mingle together to form a primal serenade, utterly intoxicated by its beat as your bodies sway against each other.

Vergil’s hybrid blood is very complex. Every time you think you got the flavor down another just bubbles up, demanding to be completely savored. The taste is reminiscent of the memory it evokes, dark fruity wine blending harmoniously with spicy cloves and sweet honey. You can even taste the smokiness, along with the surprising note of something floral…violets. His blood makes you feel exquisite as you relish every last sinful drop.

Eventually, all the blood in his mouth is devoured and your instincts scream for more. You tear away from his mouth, gasping from the intensity of his bloody kiss as you let your head fall back in pure bliss. Vergil’s arms wrap around you tightly, making sure you do not try to run away from him again. You see his velvety lips curve into a smug grin as he chuckles, extremely pleased that his diabolical plan has motivated you to give into him. A part of you wants to berate him for his deviously seductive ploy, but you can no longer resist the allure of his devilish blood while it courses through you.

Your hands relinquish their grasp on his hair as they glide down his neck and rest on the zipper of his vest. Vergil takes this as a promising sign. He removes his coat along with his other glove. You slowly pull the zipper as far as it will go without unbuttoning the outer lay of his vest. Your sharp eyes hone in on a pulsating vein underneath the smooth skin of his neck as you peel away the collar. It calls to you…beckons you to come closer…your face rushes in and nuzzles the crook of his neck, fangs scraping along that glorious vein but not baring down just yet.

You always get a thrill out of this moment, enjoying the feel of a warm trembling body in your arms as their heart beats faster in fear and anticipation. But this is different. This was no ordinary person you have in your embrace. This is Vergil Sparda, the devil who dares to stir the hungry lust of a vampire. His body does not tremble…it thrums with power as you feel his guttural growl through his throat. And his heart beats in anticipation, but you can tell there is no fear exuding from him…his very presence is thick with desire and arousal.

Vergil presses his lips against your ear as his hands rub your back. “Drink of me,” he whispers sinfully. “Take me inside you and get strong, my Evening Star.”

His wicked words are all the encouragement you need to stop denying yourself and finally give in. You hiss softly as you sink your fangs into his neck, moaning as his blood gushes into your mouth. Vergil grunts at your bite, hips thrusting up into you as he holds you close. Your arms wrap around his shoulders as you begin to suck his blood, letting yourself get carried away by the rapturous waves of lustful satiation. You meet every thrust of his hips, grinding in time with every draw of his red nectar. The feel of his prominent erection through his pants as it slides over your aroused core adds a teasing tingle to the mind-blowing sensation of blood streaming through your body.

You lose track of time as you take your fill of Vergil's blood. By now, you would be sucking on dry and dead artery if he was a normal human being. But his heart beat has not even slowed…on the contrary, it seems to have slightly increased in speed since you started feeding. His heavy and labored breathing puffs by your ear as his hands explore every inch of your body again, slowly memorizing the plains and slopes of your deadly form. You moan loudly against his neck as his sensual touch brushes over your inner thighs and the curve of your breasts. There was no doubt in your mind…this is going to end with you writhing in pleasure around him as you take another part of him inside you.

You feel his warm calloused hand grip your hair and pull you away from your luscious feast. You snarl in displeasure at the interruption, but Vergil’s demanding lips stifles your angry protest. Your mouth instantly opens up to him, letting him taste his own blood as your sneaky hands flash across his chest and remove his vest in a matter of seconds. He purrs lowly in gratitude as he wraps your legs around his waist and swiftly stands up off the floor. You clutch onto his shoulders as he grabs your ass with both hands and squeezes you closer to him as he walks over to bed.

Vergil kneels and sits you down on the edge of the bed. His lips leave your mouth as he begins tearing your clothes off, kissing and licking every bit of skin he reveals. You groan as he lavishes your breasts with his demanding tongue, flicking and teasing your nipples. He glances up at you as he takes one breast into his mouth, nibbling and sucking it firmly. The feel of his teeth gently grazing against your sensitive skin has you gasping and sifting your hands through his hair, bringing his head closer to your chest as he gives your other breast the same treatment.

You cannot take his teasing anymore and snap into action. A feral growl leaves your lips as you use blood to boost your speed and strength. You tug Vergil away from your breast and pull him on top of the bed, hurriedly ridding him of his pants, boots, and underwear. He blinks curiously up at the ceiling as you hastily rip the rest of your clothes off your body just as fast, eager to ride the very hard cock currently on display for your eyes. Before you can mount him, a blur of blue pops up behind you. One moment you are standing by the bed, the next you are slammed on top of the covers.

It is your turn to blink curiously up at the ceiling as Vergil chuckles beside you. “Nice try,” he quips, shifting his body over yours as he peers down at you with a grin on his face. His hand brushes your cheek in wonder. Soft fingertips swipe the blood still smeared on your face and brushes it on your mouth, coating your lips in his unique shade of red. Your tongue peeks out and greedily licks your lips, not wanting to waste a single drop.

Your eyes dart over to your bite mark on his neck as blood trickles from it. The beautiful red streaks on his chest make your fangs elongate at the sight. A couple of drops drip down and land on your chest. This does not escape Vergil’s notice as he moves his fingers away from your mouth and swipes some of his dark nectar off your skin and offers it to you. His cock twitches between your thighs, making you whimper as your legs spread wider, inviting him closer as you suck his fingers clean.

Vergil growls as he moves closer over you. He nestles himself between your thighs and his hips begin to grind against you ever so slightly, teasing you with his cock as it slides back and forth over your slick entrance. You cry out in frustration around his fingers as your arms and legs pull him even closer to you, silently begging him to end this sweet torture. He chuckles softly as he removes his fingers from your mouth and takes your chin, pulling you up to meet his lips in a searing kiss. Your arms encircle his neck as his tongue pokes and prods the cavern of your mouth before breaking away and resting his forehead on top of your head.

“How do I taste?” he asks while staring deeply into your eyes.

You bite your lower lip in thought, unaware of your sharp fang pricking your tender skin. “Like warm mulled wine on a cold winter morning.”

“Mmmmm.” He nuzzles his face closer until his lips are a breath away from your mouth. “How strange. The way you describe the flavor…I wonder…” His tongue pokes out and swipes at your bottom lip, lapping at the fang currently puncturing it. You gasp in surprise, releasing your lip and giving his naughty mouth an opening. He captures your lower lip with his teeth and softly nibbles as his tongue continues to lick and taste a small sample of your blood.

You sob as your dripping core aches with need, rocking desperately against his hard length in an effort to relieve the tortuous tension. “Vergil…please…” you whimper softly as you push against his body in vain. He must be compensating for your strength because now you can barely move beneath his weight.

Vergil releases your lip and buries his face close to your ear. “I can feel your sex quivering,” he marvels as he pumps his hips, easing some of the tension between your legs as the deep tone of his voice sends chills down your spine. “Does the thought of me partaking of you make it ache for my cock?”

Your body practically buzzes with exhilaration at his intimate suggestion. “Oh fuck…” you mumble as your head turns to the side, already baring your neck for him.

Vergil chortles in amusement. “I admire your enthusiasm, my dear, but I need to hear it from your lips.”

You groan in annoyance as you glare at him. His silver eyes lock you into an intense gaze, waiting patiently for you to give the word. If you could still blush your cheeks would be as red as the blood staining your lips. You lean your face in and softly press a delicate kiss against his pouty lips. Never in your wildest dreams did you ever think you would end up in your current position, underneath one of the most powerful and handsome men you have ever met, naked and wanting. Yet here you are…about to utter some of the most erotic words you have ever spoken as you stare longingly into his eyes.

“Drink of me. Take me inside your body as you become one with me, Vergil.”

The pupils of his silver eyes dilate dramatically as your sensual request flows from your lips. A long rumbling growl emanates from Vergil’s throat as his mouth slides down your neck, causing darts of pleasure to shoot straight down your core. You thread your fingers through his white hair as his lips pause over the crook of your neck and give a tentative nip. You bite down on your lip hard, holding back a pleading whimper as he positions the head of his cock at your entrance.

Vergil bites down hard on your neck just as he slams his hips forward, burying himself deep inside you. A satisfying yelp of pain escapes your mouth as you cradle his head close to your neck, your wet heat twitching delightfully around his generous length as he begins to steadily thrust in earnest. Vergil hums indulgently as he licks and sucks your neck, seemingly enjoying his own luscious feast. Your head falls back as a series of euphoric moans spills from your lips, the delicious feeling of his lips, tongue, and teeth along with the long strokes of his cock bringing you to rapid orgasm.

Vergil’s ardent pace never slows as he rides through your blissful orgasm, grunting against your neck as one hand slips under the small of your back and guides your hips into his thrusts to prolong your pleasure. Your legs squeeze firmly around his waist and your hands clench his hair tightly in an attempt to anchor yourself while the rapturous ripples run through you. All your fears about being shunned by the extraordinary man currently above you melt away as he continues to pound into you mercilessly. You never thought you could feel so full, so warm, so…**alive**.

When you finally start to come down from your fervid climax, Vergil moves his other arm around your shoulders and scoops you up to sit astride his lap, hips never slowing their zealous drive as his relentless mouth nips and licks his bruising mark on your neck. The feel of your own blood trickling down your back and chest sparks your insatiable need for his blood once more as you begin to follow his lead, bouncing up and down in his lap as you eye your own bite mark close to your face. You strike out with your fangs during the up stroke of his thrusts, clamping down hard and drawing out more of his flavorful nectar. He growls fiercely as his hips pause for a moment, cock twitching slightly inside you when your fangs bare down on him.

Vergil’s teeth finally release their hard grip as he trails crimson kisses up your neck until he reaches your ear. “You taste like pomegranate cider on a warm autumn night.” The deep sensuous timber of his voice describing the taste of your blood evokes a whimpering moan from you as he goes on titillating you with his seductive words. “So rich…” His hands start caressing you, smearing your blood across your back. “So sweet…” One of his hands glide around to your chest, forming red lines as he fondles your breasts. “You are temptation made flesh and I cannot resist you.” His hand dips lower towards your abdomen, teasing you with his touch just above where you are joined with him.

"I want to consume **all** of you.”

A cry of passion escapes your lips as you feel deft fingers circle your delicate nub in a steady rhythm. You throw back your head and moan at the sight that greets you. Vergil’s mouth is completely covered in your blood, desirous eyes staring at you as he moves against you with renewed vigor. He grunts harshly as he pulls you into a heady kiss, tongues sweeping and tasting each other. Your hands leave his hair to do their fair share of painting, stroking and spreading his blood all across his chest as you feel your pleasure coming to a head again. It climbs higher, higher, and higher still…until you feel the distinct pulse deep within you clench down hard, causing you to break away from his mouth as you completely shatter in his embrace. It takes a few more hard and deep brushing thrusts before Vergil joins you, roaring and grunting as he releases his hot seed inside you.

Moments pass as you slowly drift back down from your pleasurable peak, panting and sighing in satisfaction. Vergil hums his own long rumbling purr of contentment as his hips gradually come to a stop. He cradles your shivering body against his chest, rubbing your back gently as the last remnants of your mind-blowing orgasm dies down. All is quiet and calm again, except this time you are not dreading your final death. Instead, you are positively glowing as your frenzy finally recedes from your mind, letting you think with clarity once more. You feel a tiny pang of guilt as you notice the really big bite mark on his neck. He did not show pain when you feed, but you still feel bad for being rough...so you decide to heal it. You carefully lick the mark clean, nuzzling the tender skin as the wounds fully close.

Vergil loosens his hold to appraise your appearance. He hums as his lips, still coated in your blood, curl up into a smug grin. “You’re looking quite sated now, my Evening Star.”

Your earlier agitation at him comes back with a vengeance. With great celerity you reach out for a nearby pillow without leaving his lap and give him a decisive smack aside his head with it. “That's for playing dirty,” you snarl as you show no mercy with the pillow. “You cocky,” **whap!** “Insufferable…!” **whap!**

He somehow manages to catch your speedy hand before it lands another hit. “I wouldn’t have had to provoke if **you** weren’t being such an obstinate woman,” he barks back as he rips the pillow from your grasp. You grumble irritably as he slams his lips against your clamped mouth, coaxing you with his tongue for entry as he lays you back down on the bed. He traps you under his muscular body once more as you resist him, giggling when you cannot deny him anymore and returning his kiss with playfully fervor.

“And,” he starts as he breaks away from your lips. “I don’t ever recall you complaining as you sat in my lap,” he notes as he gives your cheek a peck. “…having a feast that only one such as I can provide.” Another kiss lands close to his bite mark.

You roll your eyes, but do not argue since he is technically right. _Damnable devil_, you thought, lightly laughing as you survey the mess you have both made of the cheap motel bed. Blood stains are splattered all across the plain white sheets, but at least the bedframe is still intact. The air is heavy with the scent of blood as well. You inhale deeply, taking in that sweet fragrance before letting out a blissful sigh. Your skin starts to feel sticky as the blood you both painted on each other starts to congeal. Raising your head up to his chest, you playfully lick his nipple, catching some of his blood on your tongue.

Vergil grunts and shoots you an irritated glare. You smile innocently as your tongue takes another swipe, humming at the familiar taste. He lets out an indignant huff. Then he smirks and shakes his head fondly. “As much as I find the idea of you licking me clean intriguing…I believe a shower is in order.”

And with that he disengages from your warmth and carries you to the small adjacent bathroom. As you wait for the shower water to warm up you marvel at the lovely pattern his teeth marks made on your neck. He comes up from behind and wraps his arms around you, asking you how long it will take to heal. You explain that you could use some vitae to completely close the wounds in seconds, but you want keep it for as long as possible. He smiles at your words, kissing your temple before leading you into the hot shower.

While you both wash each you ask how he knew about your vampirism. He admits that it did not take him long to catch on, noticing details such as you not eating meals, your very pale complexion, and the very obvious fact that you refuse to work during the day. You wonder aloud why he did not confront you about it sooner. He just shrugs, saying it was not his concern so long as you continue to be a reliable partner. This makes your heart soar as you thank him for not judging you by your dark nature. He smiles softly as he turns off the water and pushes aside the flimsy shower curtain, helping you step out with a steady hand. Vergil grabs a towel and begins to dry you off. He tells you that he only judges someone by their actions. He also confesses that he believes you to be capable woman with a brilliant mind and a deadly aim with both guns and pillows. You giggle and let him know that his compliments would assuredly turn your cheeks pink if you were mortal.

When he is done drying you, he throws that towel back on the rack and grabs a fresh towel for himself. As he dries his hair you let him know that you are going to see what you can do about the poor bed. He wishes you luck as you head out of the bathroom in search of spare bedsheets. You find some in a tiny closet and set them aside as you get started on pulling off the bloody sheets off. Vergil soon steps out of the bathroom, his usual slicked back hair now down over his eyes, and he helps you not make a bigger mess as you deposit the soiled sheets onto the floor. Luckily, no blood made it onto the mattress, so you spread out a fresh sheet and blanket. You climb into bed and pat the spot beside you eagerly.

Vergil quirks an eyebrow as he slides in beside you. “You know,” he began as he pulls you close, “your unforeseen decision to rent only one room convinced me that you were finally going to reveal yourself to me.”

“Ugh,” you grumble when you remember your amateur blunder and begin explaining yourself. “I forgot to bring my blood packs, and by the time I realized my stupid mistake I was so close to snapping and…” You sigh as you look away in shame. “And I didn’t want to bother you with the burdens of my curse because I wasn’t sure if…I couldn’t-”

You feel warm fingertips take your chin and gently turn your head back to meet Vergil’s sympathetic gaze. “My demon heritage has many advantages,” he states as he cups your cheek and guides your face towards his wonderful neck. “…such as letting my vampire partner gorge herself without worry.” You nuzzle his neck before pricking his skin with your fangs, being careful not to make another mess as you gently suck his blood. He sighs in content as he pets your hair. For the first time in a very long time you feel comfortable, protected…**safe**.

“Partake of me always,” Vergil whispers close to your ear. “You don’t need blood packs for as long as we're together.” With one firm swipe of your tongue you close the modest bite mark before looking up at Vergil in surprise. His lips press an affectionate kiss on your forehead. “We must keep your fire burning strong, my Evening Star.”

“Why do you call me that?” you inquire as he grabs the blanket and snugly tucks both of you under it.

“It’s a reference from one of Poe’s works.”

“Poe? As in Edgar Allan Poe?” you question curiously. “Huh…how fitting that a dead dour man reminds you of me.”

“He wasn’t always full of gloom. Poe was quite the romantic as well.”

“Hmm.” Your eyes begin to droop you lay your head on his chest. “What about the…poem?” You feel him nod slightly to affirm your guess. “Is it romantic?”

“In a manner of speaking.” Vergil rests his chin atop your head. “Shall I recite it for you?”

“I would like that,” you say quietly, trying hard not to drift off as his lyrical voice paints a beautiful image: 

> ** _'Twas noontide of summer,_ **   
**_ And mid-time of night;_ **   
** _ And stars, in their orbits,_ **   
**_ Shone pale, thro' the light_ **   
** _ Of the brighter, cold moon,_ **   
**_ 'Mid planets her slaves,_ **   
** _ Herself in the Heavens,_ **   
**_ Her beam on the waves._ **   
**_ I gazed awhile_ **   
**_ On her cold smile;_ **   
** _ Too cold- too cold for me-_ **   
**_ There pass'd, as a shroud,_ **   
**_ A fleecy cloud,_ **   
** _ And I turned away to thee,_ **   
**_ Proud Evening Star,_ **   
**_ In thy glory afar,_ **   
** _ And dearer thy beam shall be;_ **   
**_ For joy to my heart_ **   
**_ Is the proud part_ **   
** _ Thou bearest in Heaven at night,_ **   
**_ And more I admire_ **   
**_ Thy distant fire,_ **   
** _ Than that colder, lowly light._ **

“Mmm,” you mumble, slowly falling, falling… “Being your Evening Star sounds…lovely…” and finally, you let go and slowly slip into a state of repose.

You always thought you were more like the moon up in the dark sky, cold and alone as you shine in the night. But as you lay in Vergil’s arms, hearing the lull of his strong heart beat and the comforting warmth of his skin, you no longer feel cold and lonely. For once in your undying life you feel…cherished.

Perhaps you are not like the moon. With Vergil by your side, you feel more like the twinkling stars: proud, glorious, and never alone as they eternally burn together.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is "Evening Star" by Edgar Allan Poe.


End file.
